


hearts dont break around here

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: A series of drabbles which are set in my robron with kids verse.





	1. "hey, hey, calm down. they can't hurt you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing some drabbles as part of the robron prompt meme that was going about on tumblr, so all drabbles will be set in my robron with kids verse. This will be updated every so often, I have a few so at the moment posting schedule is once a week. :)

It was the sniffles that he could hear that woke Robert up. He peeked one eye open, taking a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table - 4:06am. He moved a hand up to wipe his eyes, noticing his little girl, tears streaming down her face, a tight hold on her teddy bear and her blonde hair messy from being slept on.

 

“Hey, little bear, whats wrong?” Robert questioned, beginning to sit up in the bed, opening his arms for Violet. She jumped up onto the bed, throwing herself into his arms, curling herself into a ball against his chest. He kissed her hair, stroking her hair softly.

 

“Scary elephants, dada. They were coming to get me.” She sniffled, clutching her bear closer to her. They had discovered a few weeks ago that Violet had a fear of Dumbo, Violet bursting into tears at the very sight of him on screen when Chas had put the DVD on for her and Matthew when they were visiting one Saturday afternoon. Robert could feel Violet’s tears against his chest, the little girl obviously terrified.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Robert said, tightening his hold around Violet. She sniffled, using the sleeve of her pyjamas to wipe her tears.

 

“Can I sleep here, Dada?” She asked, her big blue eyes begging. Aaron was on an overnight scrap run, so Robert turned to lift Violet onto Aaron’s side of the bed, Violet snuggling into Aaron’s pillow, making sure her bear was tucked in beside her.

 

“Night, night, princess. Don’t worry about scary elephants, okay?” Robert mumbled, lying down once more, watching his daughter’s eyes slide shut, her arms around her teddy.


	2. "welcome to fatherhood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their fist night at home with baby Matthew

They had been at home with Matthew for 12 hours and 29 minutes, and already their house was chaos. Countless relatives had visited, and had been visiting periodically all day, but now it was just the three of them. Two had officially become three, and Robert was shitting himself.

 

He and Aaron were in bed, Matthew lying in between them, Aaron’s hand resting gently on Matthew’s tiny chest. Robert smiled softly. His heart swelled every time he looked at his boys, Aaron smiling gently at their son. It had been a long road for them to get to this point, their surrogate a lovely girl named Louise, who was perfect, and who had made them promise to send pictures of Matthew at least once a year. Matthew snuffled slightly in his sleep, his little arms waving slightly before settling.

 

“Can you believe we’ve got a kid?” Aaron asked softly, looking up at Robert through eyelashes, stroking his thumb over Matthew’s tummy. Robert smiled gently, laying down to rest his head on his pillow, moving to place his hand gently on top of Aaron’s. 

 

“No, I can’t. I think we did pretty good. Now we’re in for at least 18 years of worrying ourselves crazy about him.” Robert smiled, leaning across to kiss Aaron and Matthew’s foreheads, moving his hand to run it through Aaron’s soft hair.

 

“Welcome to fatherhood, I think worry is going to be a constant emotion for us from now on,” Aaron grinned, moving down to rest his head on his own pillow, “I wouldn’t change it for the world, though. I’m so happy.” Aaron said softly, reaching a hand out to entwine his fingers with Robert’s.

 

“Me too.” Robert smiled as Aaron’s eyes drifted shut. Content. That was how Robert felt as he drifted off to sleep, his son and his husband next to him.


End file.
